TRR Emily's Adventures - The Announcement
by cbeckham
Summary: This is the second of a series I'm doing on Liam and Catherine's daughter, Emily. She is 4 years old and quite precocious. These are all going to be one shots, but fun nonetheless. Her first adventure is titled TRR For the Love... Pixelberry gets credit for some of the characters. Hope you enjoy!


After dinner, when all the dishes have been cleared from the table, you and Liam bring out the supplies for craft night with Emily. A couple of evenings each week is set aside for quality family time, but tonight has an extra bonus...

Before you announce it to the world, you and Liam had discussed and agreed on how it would be best to inform Emily that she's going to be a big sister. You each surmised that because she had been the only child for four and a half years, she might not take it very well. It needed to be handled delicately.

Prior to sitting down, Emily has an announcement of her own. "Mommy, I need to go potty." "Okay. Number one, or number two?" She thinks for a minute and then responds, "Number three…" Confused, you ask, "What does that mean Em?" Without hesitation, she responds, "It's number one AND number two." You smile. "Oh, do you need my help?" "No. I can do it myself now. Miss Bella lets me." "Alright, but I'll be right here if you need me. And be sure to wash your hands afterwards." "Okay mommy, I will." Emily scampers off to the lavatory just outside the dining room. Liam turns to you laughing. "Well, at least we know she can count."

As the three of you sit at the table painting, Emily looks over to yours. You have outlined four figures beside a tree on a landscape background. "What's that mommy?" You smile. "I thought I would paint our family. What do you think of it so far?" She swipes the brush on her paper with animated strokes and then looks back at yours. "It doesn't look like much yet. Daddy's eyes look funny..." You look at the painting and notice one eye is looking one way from the other. "I see what you mean… they do look funny."

Liam smiles, trying not to laugh and then he focuses on his daughter. "Emily, it's always best to speak of things you like about something, rather than the things you don't." Emily looks puzzled and so to explain Liam looks over at your painting and with his brush, he points at the tree in the center. "For instance, see how she was able to make individual leaves on this tree? I think she would much rather hear something nice about that, than how funny she painted daddy's eyes." While Emily studies the tree, Liam looks over at you and almost chuckles… you shoot him an annoyed look. "It is a pretty tree mommy." "Well, thank you. That was kind of you to say."

Emily turns her attention to Liam's painting. "Is that our garden, daddy?" He smiles proudly. "Why yes, it is as a matter of fact." She scrunches up her nose and points to something hovering over one of the flowers. "What's that supposed to be?" As he looks at what she is referring to, you place your hand over your mouth to stifle a laugh. "It's a butterfly. Does it not look like one?" You follow Liam's lead. "Remember Em, we should focus more on the positives rather than the negatives." "Oh, I forgot." So she looks at his painting again… and then gets closer to it, still looking… after a long moment Liam asks, "Is it that hard to find something you like?" She says matter of fact, "No, I just can't decide between the grass and those things." "What, the hedges?" "Yes, I don't know which one is supposed to be the grass and which one isn't. But I like them both." As Liam studies her observation, you turn your attention to her painting… mainly to keep from laughing. "What's this sweetie?"

After the paintings are complete, you and Liam take that time to praise Emily for her wonderful depiction of a mountainous sunset. She beams with pride. You and Emily then inspect Liam's painting and you each praise his work. "It looks better since you fixed the grass daddy." Liam bends down and kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you. I appreciate your artistic insight princess."

Now it's time to inspect yours. You hold it up as Liam walks around to stand beside you. Emily observes it as you and Liam look at each other and then she squints her eyes. "Why did you paint four of us mommy? Is that little one supposed to be Chance?" "No… it's not Chance." You set the picture down on the table and kneel in front of her, placing your hand on her arm. "Emily, your father and I have something exciting to tell you." She looks at both of you puzzled. "What?" Liam kneels beside you and places his hand on her other arm. "What would you say if we told you that soon mommy will be having another baby? And that will make you a big sister." She looks between you both and begins to smile, then squeals joyously. "I'm going to be a big sister?" Neither of you expected this kind of response… nor can you contain your own joy at her reaction. You both pull her in for a hug.

Liam pulls back and looks at you then at Emily. "You are going to be a wonderful big sister. I just know it!" Emily jumps up and down in excitement and when she finally calms down she begins to ask the normal questions. "When do I get to see it?" Liam takes her in his arms and sits in the chair with her on his lap. "Soon Emily. Very soon." "Yes, he will arrive about the same time you start dance lessons with uncle Max."

"Where is it going to be until then?" You rub your stomach which already shows a small bump. "Oh, he's right in here sweetie." Emily starts to tear up. "Em? What's wrong?" She immediately goes into full drama mode, darting around the dining room with her hands on her face in exasperation… and then wails mournfully, "Why?! Why did you eat the baby? Now I'll never get to see him!"


End file.
